Souvenirs
by Marymel
Summary: Jackson, Morgan and Greg talk with Nick and Doc Robbins after they return from Mexico...and they have a gift for Jackson.


**Jackson is my original character, but I don't own CSI.**

**Some spoilers for "De Los Muertos."**

**I love the episode "De Los Muertos," where Nick and Doc Robbins investigate the murder of Doc Robbins' friend's daughter in Mexico. And I wondered...when they returned, would they have any souvenirs for Jackson? Of course, I had to write it! Hope you all enjoy...and pretty please review!**

Greg, Nick and Doc Robbins sat at the table in the break room, talking about the case they'd just closed after visiting Aquero, Mexico. Nick smiled softly as Al talked about his friend who lost his daughter so horribly - and almost took the law in his own hands. Both he and Greg greatly respected the medical examiner, and were thankful they were able to help him bring his friend peace.

"Please tell me you didn't go overboard on hot sauce down there," Greg said, smirking at Nick.

The Texan laughed. "Hey, by the way, where's Jackson?" Nick and Al asked Greg to bring him to the lab.

Just as Greg started to answer, he saw Morgan and Jackson walking through the lab. Greg smiled and gestured to them, and both men smiled as they saw the happy, innocent child.

Morgan smiled and pointed to the three in the break room. Jackson smiled and rushed to them. "Daddy! Uncle Nicky! Uncle Doc!"

The three men smiled and laughed as Jackson hugged them. Morgan smiled at Nick and hugged Al. "Welcome back."

"Thank you," Al said. Seeing his good friends and the little boy they loved gave Al a sense of peace.

Jackson smiled at his CSI family as Greg lifted him in his arms. "I so happy you home! Daddy say you help Uncle Doc's friend."

Al smiled sadly. "Yeah. My friend Gabriel...his daughter was taken away. But we found out what happened."

"And the person who hurt her and other people won't hurt anyone else again," Greg said. Looking at Al, he added, "I am sorry about your friend."

"Thank you," Al said with a sad smile. "And we did bring him some closure."

Jackson looked at his Uncle Doc. "Uncle Doc, I sorry you sad. But your friend is in your heart. Dat's where daddy an' Uncle Nicky say dey keep Uncle Warrick."

Nick and Al both smiled softly. "Yeah, we do," Nick said. "And you know what, Jackson? Doc is a really good man. He gave the doctor in Mexico some tools so he could do his job a little better."

"Yeah," Greg said. "The doctor has a job like your Uncle Doc. And he needed some better tools, so Doc helped him out."

Al smiled as Jackson smiled at him. "So you help da doctor?" Jackson asked.

Al nodded. "Yeah. It was the least I could do."

"Dat sounds very nice," Jackson said. "I bet da doctor's glad you help!"

"He was," Al said with a soft laugh. He smiled at the sweet little boy he and everyone in the lab adored. "And I'm glad you're here."

"You are?" Jackson asked. He watched as Al and Nick took the bag that was at their feet and pulled out something that made a cool noise.

"We couldn't leave without bringing some presents," Nick said with a smile.

Jackson's eyes widened. "For me?"

"Mm-hmm." Al shook the maracas he and Nick brought back. "We found these and thought you might like them."

Jackson shook the maracas and smiled as they made noise. "Wow! We had dese in my music group at preschool! Dese are cool! Thank you!"

"You're welcome," Al said, delighted Jackson liked the gift.

"Now we'll hear those all the time," Greg said with a smile at his friends.

"And this," Nick said as he pulled out a toy doll, "This is someone to play a concert for."

Jackson's eyes shone as he saw the doll. "Cool! Dis is awesome! She looks happy!"

Al laughed softly. "She should be. She knows you're going to take good care of her."

"Yeah! Thank you!" Jackson wriggled out of Greg's arms and happily hugged his uncles. "Dis is so cool! Thank you!"

Nick hugged his godson. "You're welcome."

Al smiled as he watched the sweet little boy with his dear friends. He hated what his friend Gabriel was going through, and hoped Greg and Jackson would never have to endure something so horrible. And he knew Jackson had a big heart and just wanted to help his family and friends.

Jackson smiled when he saw Al smiling. "Uncle Doc, I sorry about your friend, but I glad you an' Uncle Nicky are here."

"Well, I'm glad you're here," Al told the sweet, innocent child. "And you know what? I'll bet Cinder's is glad you're here too."

"Oh, yeah! She a nice kitty!"

Nick smiled and lifted Jackson onto his lap. "And Sam's happy you're here."

Jackson smiled. "I love dem, an' Aunt Sara's doggie. But Cinder might not like da doggies."

Al smiled thoughtfully. "Who knows? We worked with police from another country...maybe Cinder can get along with Nick and Sara's dogs."

Jackson giggled softly. "My friend Avery has a new puppy. An' he say his kitty bopped him on da head."

The grown-ups laughed softly. "Whoa!" Al said. "Do they like each other now?"

"Oh, yeah. Avery say dey like to sit on da couch wif him an' watch TV."

Greg couldn't help but smile as he watched his son with his dear friends. Al saw his dear friend smiling at his beautiful son with his friends. "I've got a good idea." Looking at Jackson, Al asked, "Would you and your mama and daddy and Uncle Nick like to join Aunt Judy and me for some lunch tomorrow?"

"Yeah!" Jackson said with a smile. He loved spending time with Al and his wife Judy.

Greg smiled, knowing Al mentioned earlier that he wanted to treat them to some lunch. "Did you pick up any good Mexican recipes?" he asked.

"I think I can fix something," Al said with a warm smile. "Sara and everyone said they'd come, too."

"Oh, good," Jackson said. "I like having lunch with everyone. You come too, Uncle Nicky?"

"Of course!" Nick said with a warm smile. "Who else would bring the _really _hot sauce?"

Jackson giggled. "Not too hot, Uncle Nicky! You don't wanna burn yourself!"

Nick smiled and tickled Jackson's ribs. Everyone smiled as the little boy's laughter filled the room. Al smiled as he watched Jackson and Nick. He said a silent prayer none of his friends would endure anything like his friend Gabriel was going through, and knew Jackson would be just fine.

**The End.**


End file.
